creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE PURSUIT
Ha-Ha! Aha-ha, hello BOILS AND GHOULS, I, CREEPS, see GORE in the mood for more HORROR. A WORMING-WELCOME to ISSUE FORTY-FOUR OF CREEPS CASTLE! Yep, this TERRIFYING-TREAT shall WRAP YOU ALL UP literally heh-heh! So feel free to call your MUMMIES at the ROT MOMENT that is. Because you just FRIGHT BE PURSUED by this old Egyptain zombie who's on... In Egypt, there were two archeologists who were in a pyramid way back in 1905. The archeologists silently read some ancient scrolls by some ancient jars of clay, and a thief got into the opened-pyramid. "Well, these ancient scrolls are worth a lot, Frank" one archeologist said to the other. "Yes indeed they are Bruce. What a prize they shall be back in America as well" Frank agreed with the first one and smiled at him. Frank and Bruce turned and saw the thief coming to them. "Pardon me sir, but this is one of the thousands of great, ancient tombs of this country. Do you have credentials to come in here?" Bruce inquired of the thief. "Oh, um, yes sir. My name is Walter and I arrived on the ship you did" he replied, introducing himself to Bruce. "Ah, I see. You must be from one of the other museums back in America sir. Nice to make your acquaintance" Bruce said, shaking hands with Walter. "This is my Partner and Friend Frank sir" Bruce introduced Walter to. Frank and Walter shook hands. "Nice to meet you sir" they said to each other. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need you gentlemen to kindly step aside please" Walter ordered the other men. He then held a pistol up. "You are a thief sir!" Frank proclaimed, surprised. "Very wise sir" he answered and fired the gun at a wall. Frank and Bruce gasped in fright, flinching. Walter stole the jars of clay and fled quickly."Those clay jars were the royal possessions of the Great King Tut" Bruce told Frank. All of a sudden, a gold-coffin against a wall opened and an old zombified-mummy emerged from within it, in an ancient-shroud of white. "KING TUT!!!!!!" Bruce and Frank screamed in terror at the mummy, with its rotting-bandages over its skeletal-face. It made a moaning-sound and wailed in its deep and dead-voice, moving with its ancient bones cracking every step. The mummy ermerged from its pyramid. Walter rode off on a horse and lit a pipe. As he smoked, the zombie of King Tut picked up an ancient scythe and wandered away in the sunlight. That evening, Walter was at a camp alone, drinking a bottle of wine. He saw the shoadowy-mummy pursuing him. "What in the world?!?" he said and got inside his tent. The mummy got to his tent and in the firelight, it removed its shroud. The zombie got into the tent and swung the scythe at the screaming-Walter, causing the sound of his head being cut off to be heard in the darkness. As the zombie rode Walter's horse away in its shroud with the sack of its jars, the mummy held a jar, and crammed the silhouette of a brain into it, while moaning. Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee. That was quite a SLICE UP wouldn't you SLAY boys and girls? Poor Walter shouldn't have left the pyramid open A JAR! Since he had his MIND SET on them, he ended up having his MIND in one aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.